


I found myself loving you

by peirypatt



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alpha Dande| Leon, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fake Science, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Identity, Gender Roles, I'm going to be honest I'm going to bs my way in how biology works here, M/M, Omega Kibana | Raihan, Slow Burn, everyone else is mostly beta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peirypatt/pseuds/peirypatt
Summary: To Raihan being an Omega for the longest time felt like his only downside, in a world so gender oriented, specially when his gender wasn't something to be proud off, it was a good that he keep it secret.It would take some years, some messy situations and being publically outed to start to change his mind.
Relationships: Dande | Leon & Kibana | Raihan, Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Kibana | Raihan & Nezu | Piers & Rurina | Nessa, Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers, Kibana | Raihan/Rurina | Nessa, Rurina | Nessa & Sonia
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OMG I have this idea for months and the draft was just gathering digital dust, but I have finally made my mind, sat on the desk and write this thing. I don't know many chapters is going to get but I have the basic storyline and ending in my head. 
> 
> Without any more preambles, I hope you enjoy the reading.

**Gender influenced everything, Raihan is sure that it didn’t exist anything that wasn’t gender oriented. Now if that wasn’t enough, secondary gender had the power to make you or break you in real life, and Raihan knows that very well.**

**Raihan is what happens when couples don’t pay attention to secondary gender, the dominance of genes and probabilities, and just marry whoever they want for love, which isn’t a bad thing per se, but it would be good to take those things in account before trying to conceive a kid.** **Usually, the offspring of that type of couple is born with an amalgam of traits that make it hard or straight out confusing to discern the secondary gender of the person.**

**In Raihan’s case, he seemed to have a bit of the three genders. The height, fangs, and battle approach of an alpha, his physical constitution was closer to a beta with his wiry build body, and his placid attitude and candid disposition belonged to an omega, well...stereotypically speaking of course.**

**In any case, his secondary gender was something that only his parents, pokémons and few people knew about, Galar and the rest of the world saw him as a beta that was close to cut it as an alpha, the same he was always close to defeating Leon. Always close but never close enough.**

**The truth is that he didn’t fall short as an alpha because for that you have to be a beta in the first place, something that Raihan wasn’t being able to do, he was an omega, a secret he was intending to take to his grave.**

**That could sound over dramatic but then again no matter what people may think of him, he wasn’t as one mind track type of guy as he pretended to be, he really put a lot of thought in his actions, you don’t get to have his position just by dumb luck and brute force.**

**Being an omega was a lifestyle he didn’t want to be part of tho.**

**It wasn’t bad to be an omega but it wasn’t something to be proud either, let’s just say that there weren’t any presentation cards that congratulate you for presenting as an omega, even the more progressive parents couldn’t hide that brief look of disappointed/worry that they would get when they found that his only son was an omega, it sure didn’t stop his parents to worry about him in a way they hadn’t before.**

**Being omega wasn’t bad if he had to compare it to something it would be the feeling of second-guessing yourself, being condescended, and micro aggressions, being an omega in his opinion wasn’t bad it was annoying that’s what it was, so no, thanks.**

**He knew he was taking a risk with what he was doing, he wasn’t doing anything illegal since he wasn’t lying about his designation or bribing people to hide it, he just decided not to comment on it every time the subject came up, people just assumed he was a beta, officially speaking his presentation was private.**

**His doctors obviously knew about him being an omega, and he was confident that wouldn’t sell him out, thanks to the patient-doctor confidentiality and because they were awesome, and he wanted to believe they had a good relationship.**

**On the other hand, the other reason could be that nobody care enough to go to the lengths necessary to discover the truth.**

**Rose probably suspected something with how reserved he and his family were about the subject, but he didn’t worry too much since the few times someone asked him about that his usual answer was “** **_My family is_ ** **_traditional_ ** **_in that regard”_ **

**Another thing that helps him to sleep at night was that the most probable reason for Rose’s lack of interest was that he had more important things to attend and worry about, like micromanaging the life of Leon.**

**He couldn’t help but from time to time to imagine scenarios where he ended being discovered, it was funny actually, from all the possibilities he imagined not a single one prepare him for the moment when it actually came true, so unprepared that he didn’t foresee Leon’s involvement even though he always complained how he was going to be the end of him. He should have known better with the frequency the latter put his world upside down.**

_**It started like this:** _

**At ten, he presented in the most inconvenient time and place, he was camping in the Southern wild area, the first cramp hit him out of nowhere and almost makes him kneel on the ground and go in a fetal position. The first heat is always the worst**

**He tried to ignore it and continue to make dinner, but he had to take a break half hour later, and went to laid back inside the tent, thinking that some rest would help him relieve the pain. It didn’t.**

**His body was hot and getting hotter with every passing minute since he didn’t move from inside his sleeping bag, no matter how sweaty and sticky he was inside it, the restraint it gave him was something that his body sought.**

**He must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knows is there is a lot of noise outside the tent, and he can hear the voice of someone else.** **He was too tired and didn’t feel up to check who was outside but Sandy was probably defending the camp with all that racket, so for the sake of everyone involved he should put a stop to that. If only his body could obey him, his movements were sluggish and clumsy, he hears the distinctive voice of Gummy, it seems that at some point she went inside the tent to check on him and keep him company.**

**“Hey girl, what are you doing here?”**

**“Guu-gu!”**

**“You miss me?” - he patted goomy on his head, he must have a fever because her body felt cold to the touch.**

**“Calm down! We don’t want to fight, we are just a bit lost, ok?"**

**Now that he could hear more clearly, he could tell that the person trespassing wasn’t only young but also failing at trying to placate his Trapinch.**

**“Sandy” - he calls once he sticks his head outside the tent, his mouth feels dry and his throat a bit rough, shivers run through his body at the breeze that hits his damp skin - “What I’ve told you about starting fights?”**

**Raihan stands up and goes directly to his Trapinch that just stopped to antagonize the newcomers by growling and a ton of** **_fight me attitude -_ ** **“That’s right, don’t start a fight without me” - he pats Sandy’s head and turns to face the intruders.**

**It was a kid, a challenger like him as far he can guess, his clothes are dirty with mud from head to toes, it is hard to say if his skin is actually tanned or is just the dirt. There were three things that he found peculiar.**

**First the purple color of his hair, second the golden hue of his eyes and third the charmeleon that companies him. He doesn’t know what of the three is the most unusual, maybe the charmeleon.**

**“Who are you?”**

**“I’m Leon and this is my charmeleon Red” - this guy Leon seemed friendly and had a big smile - “We didn’t want to bother you but we are kind of lost and maybe I got a tad bit excited when I smelt your pot of curry”**

**His mind was kind slow because he didn’t react to the mention of the curry he left alone cooking for Arceus knows how long, it was probably burnt right now.**

**The good news is that the pot didn’t burn but part of the sauce dried up, he just needed to add a bit of water, maybe it won’t be as good as he intended but at least it would be edible. He was thinking about starting making rice.**

**“Do you need any help?” - the kid, Leon asked still a bit wary of Sandy that was watching them with the sharp attention of a Corviknight. He said he was lost, so he probably he was hungry too.**

**“Do you know how to make curry?”**

**“ I can do whatever you tell me to do. Sonia, she is my best friend and rival, she makes the best curry and I help her to cut the berries, get the fire started and fanning?”**

**“Ok, then you can watch the fire on the pot” - And Leon did just that and more. He never saw someone so excited to keep watch over the fire, he looked like laser beans were going to shoot from his eyes with how he was staring the pot, it was something out of a cartoon.**

**The curry wasn’t the best he had made but it wasn’t that bad either, kind of Milcery class to be honest. Everyone was eating with their heart content except him, the heat of the curry plus the heat and clamminess of his own body was making him uncomfortable, and hard for him to enjoy the food.**

**He was eating so slow that Sandy and Gummy’s plates were already empty and giving him yamper eyes for more. The only reason why he gave in was because he didn’t have much hunger anyway, and he wasn’t going to waste food.**

**It was time to pick up everything and get ready to sleep, he washed with a bit of his water the pot and plates, so they wouldn’t get sticky and attract wild pokemon overnight. Inside the tent their pokemons were already sleeping in the poke balls, and apparently Leon did bring a sleep bag at least.**

**“How is that you have a sleep bag but not a tent or any cookware? “ -Seriously who goes into the challenge without such basic equipment, he was sure there were pamphlets with that information, not that he would need that since he knew everything that needed to know of the challenge by the telly.**

**“Um...well, Sonia and I were traveling together, and she shared her tent and stuff with me “-** **_and since he got lost he lost that too_ ** **was implicit.**

**“ You should have your own stuff, you can’t always depend on of others” - he felt too hot to sleep inside the bag but outside felt too cold, he was lucky that his mom pack him his pool towel for the journey so that he could use it as a blanket.**

**“ I know that! but I just can’t…”**

**“ You can’t? "**

**“My mom can’t afford to buy me a tent or fancy stuff"- Leon grumbled, rolling over giving him his back.**

**“Oh, I’m sorry... you were right then, sharing was your best option” - he didn’t mean to make him mad, he just thought that Leon wasn’t taking the challenge seriously, he prepared himself for this moment for years, and how could he not. Having and adventure of his own without his parents, practicing his signature for his challenger card, going to the pokemon local club and any workshop he could find, applying to be one of the many candidates in hope of endorsement from Hammerlocke Gym, so yeah the apparently careless attitude of Leon didn’t sit well with him.**

**“ Most of this isn’t mine too, my cousins and uncles lent it to me” - he didn’t mention the fact that his family could probably afford it, but his parents didn’t deem necessary to spent money in something that possibly will only use once.**

**When he thought that silence was going to be his only answer Leon actually replied - “My bag isn’t mine either it was my mom’s”**

**“ So that’s why is so big, how far did your feet go? "- Leon wiggled his feet revealing how much space was left unused. It was funny he didn’t know why, it just was.**

**He felt tired but unable to sleep, the texture of the towel was becoming suffocating and in a less degree the sleep bag under him, it was like everything was making his skin upset.**

**“ What’s going on?”**

**“ I can’t fall sleep "**

**“ Have you tried counting wooloos? "**

**“ Why would I do that?” - it was the first time he heard that counting wooloos or any pokemon for that matter would help him to sleep, until that moment he just counted numbers or use his imagination.**

**“Because that’s what you do when you can’t sleep, my mom tells me to imagine them rolling and jumping over our fence” - of all that sentence just one word caught his attention.**

**“ Do you live in a farm? "**

**“ Well...no, I mean is not a farm _farm_ you know? but we do have a herd of wooloos" - He had never met someone from the countryside, he had never gone out of Hammerlock before this challenge and he wanted to know more.**

**Leon at first was a bit shy about sharing details of his home, but the more he talked about his family, specially his baby brother the more confident he got. Raihan would close his eyes and imagine the smell of the grass in the morning, the sound of shoes walking through paths still made of dirt, buying fresh food from market stalls brought by people you knew since the place was so small to begin with, or how easily you could see the stars at night.**

**He doesn’t remember in what moment he felt sleep but know that he is awake his body was telling him that it wasn’t enough, when Leon woke him up it was 11:00 am, four more hours than his is usual wake-up time.**

**Leon seemed to be awake from way early in the morning, and for the weirdly soggy toast with slices of berry he could guess what exactly was he doing during those hours. He didn’t complain tho.**

**The minutes felt like hours and if it weren’t for the company he had, he would already be lying on the dirt trying to catch some Z’s.**

**Leon was talking his ear off about his strategies and what type of pokemon he wanted to incorporate on his team and in any other circumstances he would be fairly interested but at the moment he felt he was going to drop dead in any second.**

**“Hey! You alright?” - Leon has so absorbed with his ideas that he didn’t realize that he left him behind.**

**Gummy that by that moment was quite on his arms started to make noises and squirm, he knew that Leon was next to him for the hand that was touching his arm.**

**“I want to sleep” - he wanted to be on a bed, more specifically his bed, to feel the soft mattress under him and the smell of his sheets, but right now he had to conform with Leon’s shoulder. He was aware of Leon helping him to “sit down” or falling softly in the ground since he was basically dead weight at this point, he could hear Gummy and Sandy probably trying to get his attention, Leon telling him something and then nothing. He passed out.**

  
  


**When he regained consciousness again he was in a bed, the mattress was soft and the white sheets had red Happiny, Chansey and Blissey patterns on it, the room was painted in a light pastel pink.**

**It was a simple room with a desk, a small TV and some frames hanging on the wall and nothing more. Raihan didn’t know where he was beyond the fact that he was in what he thought was a girl’s room, he felt better, but he couldn’t say for sure that he was recovered for whatever he had. He was surprised to find that someone took his clothes leaving him only with his underwear.**

**He wasn’t sure what to do now, _where was he and his clothes? What kind of person could have taken it?_ He stayed out for a bit paying attention to see if he could hear someone approaching or anything that could serve him as a clue of his whereabouts. **

**Nothing, not a sound.**

**Having enough of that he left the bed only to fall on the floor, his legs failed on him, it was the first time in his life that his legs tremble over his weight, the concept was alien to him.** **He wasn’t badly hurt only his arm since he felt over it, slowly he moved his legs and finger toes, raising and lowering them, feeling that he could stand this time he slowly rolled over his knees and took support of bed.**

**Once he reached the knob of the door and opened to see what was outside he found himself a blue hall, not what he was expecting, especially because the hall didn’t seem to lead anyway. Where was he?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! Don't think I have forgotten this fic.

**“How are you feeling?“ The nurse Joy came through the door holding a mug of tea still steamy**

**“Better“**

**“I’m glad to hear that, your friend came here so distressed that I thought you were attacked by some wild pokemon“**

**“I don’t remember that“ The nurse hummed quite expecting that, for his part he was amazed that he couldn’t remember something like being carried through the wild area to the Pokecenter on Motostoke on Leon’s back.**

**“You are gym challenger, right? ” he just nods and sips a bit of the tea, is ginger and a bit strong for the itchiness on his throat.**

**“Then there is something I need to tell you, but before that could you tell me your name? Your friend wasn’t able to say much about you“**

**“I’m Raihan“ Leon, and he barely knew each other for less than a day but that didn’t stop him to go the extra mile for him, and he wasn’t able to gave him his name. A bitter taste settled in his mouth and it wasn’t the ginger tea, Leon showed to be a better and more capable person that he thought at the beginning, in the end it was him who was careless and found lacking.**

**A sensation that in the years to come he would be accustomed to and would expand beyond Leon to other aspects of his life.**

**“Raihan“ the nurse Joy cut his pity party calling his attention to more important matters “Tell me, how old are you? “**

**“ I’m ten years old” she hummed again, her face didn’t betray any emotion but it was serious like whatever she was going to say was of utmost importance.**

**“ Tell me Raihan how much did you know about second gender? ”**

**He focused on the tea in his hands was starting to get lukewarm, he knew about it for his parents but mostly for his cousins who already presented.**

**“There are three presentations: alpha, beta and omega. Alphas are like strong and tall, the best trainers are alphas, betas are...I don’t know? They are ok?“ His father was a beta and to be honest he didn’t know what make a beta especial, aside from the smell according to everyone. “Omegas are sweet and smell sweet and all of them have babies even they are boys“ when he found out about that little nugget of information, he was at his aunt house, his cousin were going to watch a movie that they didn’t want him to see because it was for grow ups.**

**He promised to never say he watched that movie if they let him stay with them in the room, the movie was about two best friends who wanted to leave their town and being famous pokemon trainers, being famous mean to be stronger enough to be recognized and have money, they would make a name by themselves and leave their sleepy town in the middle of nowhere.**

**They leave promising to come back only when they became famous or just never return. The two of them end up joining an evil organization that was in the search of strong trainers (of course at the moment they didn’t know it was an evil organization), it was all good? At least until one of them presented as an omega, he couldn’t keep training with the others and it didn’t show up again until way later in the movie, by the time the remaining protagonist who presented as an alpha climbed positions and was sent to missions, it was in one of those missions were they reunited.**

**His friend was pregnant and apparently he never left the organization he was in another part doing different jobs or something? The point is that they were sent to send to steal something and pretend to be a couple, but things went wrong and the omega gets hurt and dies but not the baby, and the alpha starts to get suspicious and starts to believe a detective that’s been trying to capture the evil organization.**

**Both of them team up and destroy the bad guys and arrest the evil people, the protagonist ends up working for the detective and rising the baby of his best friend, so he would become a champion.**

  
  


**He liked the movie a lot, and he would talk about it for hours if it weren’t for the fact that his parents couldn’t found about he saw that movie and nobody of his class as far he knew hadn’t seen that movie. Having the knowledge of something that nobody expected to know make him feel empowered, and repressed since he had to keep it secret.**

**Back to the nurse Joy, she didn’t seem particularly surprised her face maintained her calm expression.**

**“That’s right Raihan, but you know when people get their second gender they present symptoms, plus the age on which those symptoms manifest help us to know what gender they fall into. What you were feeling was the presentation of your secondary gender“**

  
  


**Those two words were bouncing on his head, he wasn’t sure how to feel since he never gave too much thought to the idea, outside to wanting to be an alpha, he didn’t expect to come that quickly.**

**“From now on you have to be more careful, what you experimented was a heat, that means you are an omega Raihan“**

**And...that wasn’t what he wanted to hear, it was the last thing he wanted to hear period. His discomfort must have shown on his face because the next thing that nurse Joy did was to hold his hands and lean closer to him.**

**“Raihan look at me, there is nothing to be worried about honey“ she sounded confident enough as she was just stating a fact, he looked at her and her soft blue eyes but his mind wandered to** **_that_ ** **movie, finding that what at the moment he considered an interesting fact has become his reality.**

**“Your heat is going to end soon, you probably will be able to leave by tomorrow morning, I’m going to need to call your parents, so they come for you“**

* * *

  
  
  


**He returned to rest once nurse Joy left with his empty mug, his mind was still fixated in the part that he now could have babies and it made him sick.**

**His parents would come to pick him up tomorrow, would that mean that his journey will come to an end before it even started? He could picture how everyone else will be going through the journey and there would be him, sitting on the couch watching it on the TV like any other year, then there was Leon.**

**The idea of watching Leon go through all the gym ‘till the final, going far beyond him and leaving him behind made his heart twist and pour an ugly feeling. He didn’t want to be left behind, he didn’t want to be a loser, it was supposed to be** **_his_ ** **adventure.**

**He didn’t cry until falling sleep, but he did cry until his frustration leaked through his eyes and any feeling of inadequacy was just a ghost throb in his heart.**

**Nurse Joy returned in several occasions, since her work required her absolute attention she couldn’t leave his spot for longer periods of times. She kept explaining his situation and what he should expect in the future, apparently her sister and other family members were omega, so she knew about the subject.**

**From now one he should expect a heat once a month, each heat varies according to the person but it shouldn’t take less than 24h or more than 48h, and after that his period will come lasting between 2 or 7 days depending on of the person, she didn’t dive into much detail in hope of his parents to cover that.** **Since he was a male omega he wasn’t going to experience the period just yet, first his body needed to go through the changes to adapt to his new gender so until his organs and new biology have settled in, he wouldn’t have to worry about that for the moment, but the talk should be given regardless.**

**His body will go trough drastic changes not only physical or hormonal but also emotional, he was starting a new stage of his life that could become overwhelming at times, nevertheless he shouldn’t feel discouraged since it was pretty normal and relying on his family and friends would help to get through it. After all of all the three genders the omegas were the most social and the one that thrive and relayed the most in human contact.**

**Now he had to be mindful of his cycle and his scent, for the first he could keep track with a calendar but the latter was trickier, you see scent could tell a lot about a person, and it was something he didn’t worry about since kids before presentation lack of the sense of smell to pick the cues of each gender.**

**Alphas, betas and omegas have a distinctive smell very characteristic for each type and in each type was a spectrum, not a single omega, alpha or bet smell the same.**

**There were pills that could help him like scent blockers and suppressants, although nurse Joy warn him that suppressants should be used in situations of utmost importance, since they repressed the natural hormone production during the heat and a constant use of them could cause him health issue in long term.**

**At the end of Joy’s working hours they had to leave, the nurse’s office wasn’t equipped for someone to actually live in there, which to be honest he thought she did since Pokemon centers are always open and a nurse Joy is always there waiting for trainers. She found out the thought very amusing.**

**“My sisters and I take turns to handle the Pokecenter, and since we are almost identical people don’t seem to notice that there is actually two people working in the same place“**

**Her home wasn’t far, it was a small apartment of two rooms, one bathroom, the kitchen and living room shared the same space but what it lacked of space it was compensated with personality, every object seem to be determined to look cute or cozy.**

**White wallpaper with strawberry design, pink pastel couch, pokemon plushies that served as small cushions for said couch and figurines here and there. The exception were the frames and certificates hanging on the walls.**

**Two nurses Joy were already at home, they were expecting him since her sister share the news early in the morning, one of them show him the room where he was supposed to sleep and where was the bathroom, he was in much need of a bath.**

**They lend him a t-shirt that like the soap and the bathroom itself had a nice smell of flowers. By the time he got out of the bathroom one sister left to work and two remained.**

**They were not only nice enough to feed him but also feed his pokemon, in matter of minutes another nurse Joy came switching places with her sister, this Joy was the one who he was going sleep with, an omega.**

**Sitting in one of the two couches that took most the space of the small living room he watched the telly, a rerun of the open ceremony was being aired, one by one the challengers entered the field, he could recognize some classmates and neighbors, he could recognize Leon.** **Any composure that he could have gained by the presence and sweet nature of the nurses was replaced y the tight discomfort that made a nest in his chest.**

**That night he couldn’t sleep, could be in part for the fact he was sharing bed with a total stranger no matter how lovely she was, maybe that he was still wrapping his head about his presentation, or the dread that came from the uncertainty of his future.**

**It wasn’t like he had a plan in the first place, but he knew what he wanted to be and that was a pokemon trainer, to be more precise a gym trainer from Hammerlocke and that desire was in part because of his parents.**

**His mother worked at the Hammerlocke gym stadium, she wasn’t a trainer, she just took care of all the antiques that were in the gym, unlike the other gyms Hammerlocke had multiple functions, it served as a vault for the treasures and history of Galar, it also was kind of a museum and library at the same time and not less important the power plant that resides inside supplied of energy to all Galar.**

**Hammerlocke was the best gym on his opinion, not only it was the oldest but it was the most impressive, it looked like a castle, one that manage to remain standing for a thousand of years, he was proud of living in Hammerlocke where that gym belongs.**

**He has been inside that gym so many times and since his mother has brought him to her work he knew more about the inside than the regular visitor. He hasn’t explored the whole castle by any means, but he is confident that he would never get lost inside it.**

**His love for that castle was such that he wanted to work there when he grew up, and what a better way than to be a gym trainer. Sage was the gym leader like his father before him and the father of his father, being a gym leader wasn’t a position that you could pass to family members but it wasn’t a secret that the last name Watson was heavily intertwined to Hammerlocke history from the time when knights still existed, it was an old name and all the members of that family had been part in a way of another of the castle, several being gym leaders.**

**Sage specialized in dragon types, the same way as his predecessor did before him, Hammerlocke has always been a dragon type gym, while other gym changed adapting to the type of pokemon of leader or leaders in Hammerlocke it was the opposite. Tradition was important.**

**Every year positions were open to people to try to obtain a job as gym trainer, the trial period was brutal according to the rumors and no everyone makes it. Being able to overcome the trial and become a gym trainer was held in high regard, a source of pride, you could hold your head high knowing that Sage considers you fit to the job.**

**He wanted that. Sage was an amazing trainer, he relied on strategies than brute force, he was precise and his battles were entertaining to watch, especially when he came on top in a battle where he didn’t have the type advantage.**

  
  


**He yawned, the clock in the room said 1:39 am, his eyes felt heavy and tired.**

**At some point he must have fallen sleep because the next thing he knows is that he is being awakened by the sound of the shower that he blatantly tries to ignore, he isn’t able to go back to sleep, but he didn’t get up of the bed either.**

* * *

**Today his parents were coming for him.**

**The news were on the telly, the sisters were chatting between them and for his part he was still wearing Joy’s t-shirt while taking his time to eat the scrambled eggs with toast. There was still plenty left but it was reserved to the other nurses Joy when they returned.**

**“Raihan we will know of the arrival of your parents when they come in contact with one of our sisters in the Pokecenter, she will guide them here, ok?”**

**He nods. If he is honest with himself he should take this opportunity to ask as many questions before his parents come for him, this is a chance that doesn’t show with regularity, being with an older omega in a private place and that said omega has a medical background, but...his mouth doesn’t seem to be able to formulate a simple question.**

**It was almost 10:00 am when he was already dress with his now clean clothes that he finally could ask “Can I still be part of the challenge?”**

**“Of course, why do you ask?”**

**“Well... I don’t know, since I am an omega now, I wasn’t sure if I still could participate”**

**There have been omegas in the challenge, but they never get to the final and none of them try to take the challenge again, for all he knows there hasn’t been an omega participating in the challenge more than once.**

**Nurse Joy comes close and sit next to him. When she is this close he can distinguish her fragrance, she smells strongly like vanilla and cinnamon.**

**“Raihan being an omega makes you different, the same way your skin color, eyes and hair makes you different, but by any means makes you weak. It isn’t a liability. We people and pokemon aren’t that different, we have advantages and disadvantages and all we have to do like any good trainer is to work around it, so we can make the most of it”**

**Those were nice words and nurse Joy believed on those words, they made sense so it wasn’t hard to believe in them too.**

**“Raihan our potential is hidden from us and our duty to ourselves is to bring it out, don’t let anyone tell you what you are capable off and bring you down to their level”**

**Now her words were more serious and didn’t allow space for retort, the tension of the moment didn’t last long because the door lock was clicking, meaning his parent were here. He didn’t felt ready for that.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm going to be honest I was kind of busy and also wasn't sure how to end this chapter, I had a big part already written in advance so it was mostly procrastination and not knowing what to write at the moment. I'll try to post a chapter every week probably on Sundays. 
> 
> So I hope you like this chapter, leave comments if you like and drink water.
> 
> Also, also if you see any error in grammar or inconsistency in the chapter let me know in the comments.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy reading this, please leave a comment, so I can see what you think of this thing.


End file.
